The proposed renewal of the Short-Term Minority Research Training Program at the University of Wisconsin-Madison Molecular and Environmental Toxicology Center will provide 8-10 weeks of laboratory research experience in molecular and environmental toxicology to four (4) minority undergraduates, in the summer generally between their junior and senior years. The summer program will continue to be an integral part of the pre-doctoral and postdoctoral training program currently funded by NIEHS in the Center, and is coordinated with other summer programs on the University of Wisconsin-Madison campus. The summer program's goals are as follows: 1. To give trainees the scientific and social experience of working in a top-class science laboratory at a major research University. 2. To provide a challenging research experience which will leave students with a record and sense of achievement. 3. To demonstrate to students that toxicology is an exciting area for research and can provide challenging careers. 4. To present toxicology as a scientific discipline of particular relevance to economically disadvantaged communities. 5. To provide students with an idea of what graduate education involves and how best to prepare during the remainder of their undergraduate years. 6. To promote the University of Wisconsin-Madison as an option for graduate training in toxicology. Summer trainees will carry out a research project in the laboratory of one of 21 trainers, 20 of whom also participate in the graduate program in Molecular and Environmental Toxicology. The laboratory experience (about 40 hours per week) will be accompanied by weekly tutorial sessions in toxicology that will include a variety of speakers from the METC program (faculty, students, and postdoctoral fellows) who discuss a variety of contemporary issues in toxicological research. The students also will receive training in how to read and understand a research paper, how to prepare a research proposal, write a scientific report, and give a scientific presentation. This program will coordinate with other University of Wisconsin-Madison programs for undergraduate minorities, including a symposium at the Program's conclusion. Application forms and publicity for the Program will be sent out along with graduate school publicity to more than 1,300 schools (March 1 deadline) and will be posted on the Center's Web site and minority-network Web sites. Additional contacts will be made with schools where long-term linkages are being developed. Priority will be given to students who express interest in, and have the potential to complete, the University of Wisconsin-Madison Ph.D. Program. Following the summer experience, the investigators will provide support as trainees plan for graduate education and careers.